<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Stories by CaptainThunder3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096029">Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThunder3000/pseuds/CaptainThunder3000'>CaptainThunder3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anything - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Love, Other, Prompt Fic, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainThunder3000/pseuds/CaptainThunder3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a Pin on Pinterest where I saved a bunch of story prompts for some fan-fiction. So here you go. And if you want me to make an actual book off of some, just tell me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt One: Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: but just imagine a ghost that no one can see that catches an item thats flying towards someone right before it hits their face but no one can see the ghost so people start to think that person can make stuff float around and the ghost is so adorably awkward it just sorta follows that person around and whenever someone is like "dude make that pencil float" the ghost just sighs and picks it up.</p><p>~</p><p>One night while at a friends house party, which was winding down, people were leaving, everyone was drunk or already passed out. Morgan was standing, looking down at her glass of bear in her hand, when she saw in the corner of her eye, something flying towards her.</p><p>She held up her hands as to block the item from hitting her, but it made to contact. Had it missed her? She thought, no it had to hit her. She heard small gasps from around the room and decided to open her eyes. She hesitantly lowered her hands and saw the red solo cup floating in the air.</p><p>She stared at the cup for a couple of moments, before it fell to the ground with a soft sound. She looked around the room and saw everyone's shocked faces. One guy walked forwards and pointed at her and said, "How did you do that man"</p><p>Morgan could only respond with, "I have no clue. . ." as she trailed off and looked for an explanation to the floating cup. She couldn't see a string, magnet or anything else. It scared her.</p><p>As she bent down to grab the cup, she felt a cold rush through her body, she got goosebumps and stood back up with the cup, threw it away and left. On her way back home, she couldn't loose the feeling someone was following her, she was walking, so it could just be someone walking behind her from a far. She put in her earbuds and turned on her playlist, until all of a sudden she felt a cold rush over her again, it felt like someone was breathing on the back of her neck.</p><p>She quickly turned around and looked behind her. . .No one was there, I shocked her to her core. She stared into the empty street as her music quietly played in her ear. I did she really feel that? She asked herself. She hesitantly looked back to the direction she was walking in and speed up her legs, she was scared and wanted to get home as soon as possible.</p><p>On the street her apartment was on, she saw a black hooded figure under a street light. She thought to herself this is how a horror movie starts, and stopped at the end of the street, looked into her bag and took out her phone, but when she looked up, it was gone. She jumped a little and made a mad dash for her building door.</p><p>After she unlocked, entered, and had closed the gated door, she leaned against it and let out a sigh, she knew who ever that was, wasn't gonna be able to get to her if it was straight from a horror film. She quietly climb the stairs and got to her door, she dropped her keys and bent down to grab them, when she straightened her back, and looked back at her door, there was a note.</p><p>She hesitantly reached forward and pulled the note off, on it it said, "Red Cup." How the hell did someone now about the cup? She did have a friend in her building, but she was already asleep. She quietly unlocked her door and looked around, has anyone been inside, maybe the person responsible for the note? She placed her bag  and keys on the table next to her door.</p><p>"Hello? Anyone here?", she had asked, as if someone would answer her back. After a moment of no response, there was a little patter against her hard-wood floor. She looked down her hallway and saw her cat, which walked over and rubbed against her legs meowing. She tossed her phone over onto the couch and walked over to were the cat food bowl was and refilled it, which the cat happily replied to.</p><p>As she walked over to her couch, she could make out some strange nose from the window of her fire escape, was someone out there? People usually go out to there's but, it sounded like it was coming from hers. She stopped before she was able to sit down and walked over to her floor length cloth blinds. As she got closer, the more she KNEW it was coming from her escape, she was expecting to see someone trying to get in or climbing up to another floor, all she could hear was some mumbled whisper sounds, it was as if it was right against her window.</p><p>She waited a moment, listening to the whispers, she couldn't understand any of it. As she grabbed hold of her certain, it was ice cold, she looked down at her hand that had grabbed it, then back up at the window. In one quick motion, she threw open her certain. . . And saw no one.</p><p>She looked all around her escape, then opened her window and climbed onto it. She looked down at the alleyway, then up to the higher escapes, no one was here. Was it just in her head?</p><p>As she climbed back in to her home, she felt another cold rush, as she stood up and dusted herself off, she looked back to the window to close it, she slammed it shut and locked the window, but as she was going to pull back the certain, there was a fog on the window, as if someone had breathed on it. She looked back towards her front door and asked herself if she locked her door, she was scared that if there was someone, they would try and come threw the door, even thought there was a lock on the gate to get into the building.</p><p>She walked over to her door and had noticed it was till unlocked. It wasn't something she did often, maybe since she was just slightly buzzed and that strange man under that light, she zoned out when she got home. She locked the door and could hear her cat hissing at something, which he didn't do often.</p><p>She turned back around and saw that strange black hooded figure of a man in her living room. She froze, she couldn't move. She was frozen to face the man, he stood still, didn't move, until he finally slowly turned and pointed to her window. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was terrified, she shut her eyes closed, as hard as she could, shook her head and opened them.</p><p>The man was gone?! Had it all been in her head? She slowly made her way back into the living room, and saw her cat hissing in the direction of where he had just been. No, she couldn't be seeing things, impossible. Her cat had seen the man, so she had seen him.</p><p>She walked over back to were he was standing and saw big boot prints in her shaggy rug. She looked back up and saw the fog was still there, but only one thing changed, someone had put there finger through it and written "Red Cup" through it, like the note that was on her door.</p><p>What ever it was, was someone trying to tell her something, about the cup from the part that was floating? Something to warn her about? Or something trying to explain it?</p><p>Morgan felt strange, she couldn't explain it, she just wan't to cry and have this thing end. She sat down and put her head in her hands and started to cry. As she took a deep breath, she felt like a hand was on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked blankly at the floor threw her knees. She felt a presents, like someone was there, but she knew who it was. . . Logan?</p><p>She could tell it was him, but he's dead? So how could he be hear? She looked up and to were she thought he was standing, she looked up at were his head should have been and started to feel sad again. She looked down and saw another pair of boot prints!</p><p>She let out a little gasp, at seeing that. Had he came back from the afterlife and became a ghost? A guardian angel? She was scanning her memories of him and kept seeing beer pong. . Why was that always coming up? Then it hit her, Red solo cups! Was he the one to stop that cup, to write those things?</p><p>She tried to remember what he wore, then it hit her. . Oh no. She tried to push the memories out of her mind forever, but she couldn't, but she did find what she was looking for. She let it reply itself.</p><p>They were at a party, just like one she was at not to long ago. Logan had been drinking, but he wasn't blasted, he had only one cup of beer, since he had to take a blood test in the morning. He told her he needed to leave and get home before midnight, and it was around 11 at night. She had asked him to take a cap back home with her or stay at her house since his house was far. He said he could handle it and that he wouldn't be over the DUI limit, since he wasn't drink enough. Morgan got a sick feeling and decided to go outside and wait for a cap to take her one of her friends houses, since they made plans for the next day. Logan grabbed his helmet and went outside. He went up to Morgan and saw that she was uneasy. "You ok M? You seem uneasy, is everything alright?", He had asked her. She looked back up at him and said, "Im alright, I just have an uneasy felling, I don't know." He looked towards his motorcycle and back down at her. "You want me to give you a ride?" he asked. She looked up at him with bewilderment and said no. He gave her a rub on her back as to try and make her feel better and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Morgan always thought he just did that to all his good friends, but he said something she couldn't under stand that night, the last thing he ever said to her, it was (ik hou van je/I love you). She just thought he was saying goodbye since he was leaving, She knew he spoke Dutch since his family was from the Netherlands and it was a common practice to kiss cheeks as a greeting. But the one thing she was looking for, was what he was wearing. It was his normal motorcycle outfit, his black leather jacket, boots and usually black jeans. Oh no she thought.</p><p>After her mind came back to her, she realized that dark figure, was him. She looked up at her Tv on the wall and shut her eyes hard, Remembering how he died. A motorcycle accented. She started to cry again, covering her face with her hands. Oh how she missed him, his jokes, his smile. She loved him, but was too afraid to say anything. Especially after he died, she didn't want to accept that he was gone forever. She forced herself to stop crying and got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a stool to stand on. Then went back to her room, opened her closet and placed the stool down and climbed up to reach something. When she felt cool metal, she grabbed it and stepped back down, she was trying to mentally prepare herself to look at the thing, as she finally opened her eyes, she almost started crying again. It was his helmet.</p><p>She sat on the edge of her bed and placed her forehead against it. She felt something fall off of it, what was it? It was smooth? As she looked away, she saw it was his jacket. What was that doing there, no one had found his jacket on the scene. How did it get here in her room and into his helmet?</p><p>She felt something on her side and looked and expected to see her cat, but it wan't. It was Logan, He placed his hand on her leg and smiled at her, as if to tell her it was alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt Two: Good VS Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: A superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making excuses to each other about why they are out all the time and they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea that the other is their nemesis and they keep on having to lie to each other why they are covered in scratches and bruises</p><p>Plot Twist: They're also attracted to each other</p><p>Super-villain pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was any other night in the city; cold, and too eerily quiet. It had been awhile since Bethany left the apartment, took off in a hurry too, suspicious. I thought about it while for a bit, said she had to go to one of her jobs. I waited and started to pay attention more to the TV which was playing the news. I rested my elbow on the arm of the couch and rested my cheek on my hand. It said the Griffin was working on a recently robbed bank suspects as she had just tied them up on the TV, my boss called, said I had a job. Little did my roommate know, I was the Super villain, Shadow Elite. My boss was the leader of 'The Heralds', a band of misfit villains, and I was his most prized. As I ended the call, I unlocked the chest that was under my bed and took out my black slick armor (is basically Black Noir from 'The Boys').</p><p>I looked at my helmet and took a long gaze. I put it on and headed downstairs where a car was waiting for me and got in. It was around afternoon, the sun was starting to set and the clouds changing colors above me, unfortunately I wasn't gifted with flight, so I always had to relay on either my boss providing me a ride or walking from my shared apartment. I nervously rubbed my black leather gloves together and bounced my knee. It was finally time. . . My Boss wanted me to take out the Griffin, even myself, with my set of skills and powers, I wasn't even sure if I was ready.</p><p>I kept looking out the window and the few trees and many building pass by as we headed for right outside of town, where the headquarters of The Heralds where. As we came to a stop, my boss was waiting for me outside of the car as it pulled to a stop. I took a very deep breath and opened the door to exit the vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>I walked over to him and stopped in front of him and waited for him to talk as I prepared myself to hear what he wouldn't tell me over the phone. He had his hands folded behind his back and took one hand away and gestured to the warehouse door. I walked in front and hoped he didn't want me to actually go throw with killing The Griffin. I shivered at that thought, as I had unaware to even myself recently, I had attracted a erotic attraction to that certain female hero, I hadn't gotten close to try and figure out what she was like; was she funny? Was she cute, friendly, or even attracted to me even? I didn't want to figure out at all. </p><p>As I lagged behind from my wondering thoughts, I had followed my boss to his office and he gestured to me to sit in a chair. "Listen Shadow, I've been preparing you to take out That Griffin girl ever since she started to intervene with my "business", I need you to get her to stop, no matter the way to do it". He had said as I listen. I look a long moment to finally respond to him. "But sir, I- I can't kill her. I lov- I mean, what if I could tell her to stop and just leave it alone?" I said threw my distorted voice box. "What do you mean? I-, Ugh fine whatever, just don't get yourself killed. Got it?" He responded.</p><p>I had to take a moment to process his order. "Yes Sir" I said as I got up and headed for the door. "Hey kid, take a bike" He called over my shoulder. I looked down at the garage full of big black vans and sleek motorcycles. I walked down the stairs and up to one of the bikes I usually take, It had my name carved into it. Some of the smaller villains where around, awaiting there next order from the boss. I grabbed its keys and hoped on and took off back the way to town.</p><p>I took alley ways and back ways as to not get caught. My boss had sent me directions on where the griffin was at the moment, he had spies everywhere. So I had to be careful as well. I stopped in front of the store she was at, a jewelry store, possibly making sure everything was alright as us villains tend to come out at night, the sun had already set and had coated the streets with shadow. I went down the alley next to the store and parked the bike, hoped off silently and stood pressed against the wall of the alley, waiting for her to walk this way.</p><p>I waited as I heard her say goodbye to the shop keeper. I squinted my eyes shut trying to prepare myself. As I saw her shadow from the street light coming closer, I jumped out and grabbed her, pulled her into the alley and shoved her against the wall, letting out a grunt. "This is your only and finally warning Griffin, Stay away from The Heralds".<br/>She looked up at me with her mask, her beautiful white and gold costume as it glittered in the street light glow. (costume is a cross between Starlight from The Boys and Bat girl). I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see her face, I knew her face mask came off separately from her eye mask, for when she was out in public in the day. I just had to see her. "What do you think your doing Shadow Elite?!" she asked in both response to my threat and to me placing my hand on her face guard. She tried to pull my hand away, but I was much stronger than her, and kept it still as she tried to dig her fingers into my armor.</p><p>"Stop, just let me do this" I said as I got one side detached from her eye mask. She kept trying to wiggle out of my grasp and push me away. I was struggling with the second clasps and she got free from my grip as I unhooked it. "Why? Why did you want to see my mask off?" She said as she stood in the middle of the alley way. I looked down at her mask in my hand and took in every inch with my eyes. "Because-", I closed my eyes and held onto my own face guard that was part of my helmet."I think I'm in love with you Griffin"</p><p>She let out a small gasp from her slightly parted lips as I said my truth, "I don't want to see you hurt, my boss wants me to kill you" I said as I slowly closed the distance between us. She looked down at the concrete and shut her eyes. I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me, her eyes filled with a bewildered look. "I wouldn't lay a finger on you" I said into her ear as I leaned down, I pulled back and looked into her eyes again. But after a moment, I saw an opening and took it. I closed my eyes and leaned forward and genitally graced my lips across hers, witch I got in return, both of her arms shooting out and grabbing my triceps. I grabbed the back of her head and slowly pushed her head more into the kiss. I had opened my eyes and saw her eyes were squeezed shut. I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan into her mouth as I pushed her head closer to mine, and felt her grasp on my arm loosen. Her mouth was fighting for dominance, but she lost as I slid my tongue into her mouth and wrapped my arm around her hip, pushing her into me. She had let out a muffled gasp and her eyes shot open and looked at me, then slowly closed them as she slid her hand up my arms and around my neck.</p><p>I had leaned forward a tad and had made her lean back a bit, resulting in her lifting her leg, feeling her silky leg armor run up my thigh, I had instinctively leg her cheek go and grabbed her thigh as she rose it. She pulled my head closer and hooked her leg around me, for support I was amusing, as she moved her leg, I wrapped my now free arm around her hip and pulled her even more closer. I let out a lightly louder moan into her mouth as I felt her rubbing against my codpiece of my suit. I slid one of hands down and grabbed her ass and tried to push her more.</p><p>As I did that she shot her leg off of around me and had pulled away and broke our kiss. She pushed me away and covered her mouth with her hand. "Wh- what just happened?" She said as I tried to pull my consciousness back to me. Just then we heard foot steps coming from the street and I ran to hid behind some boxes, when I heard them pass, I got up and saw she wasn't there anymore, she must have ran after the noise.</p><p>I got out after a moment and grabbed my bike and headed back to the warehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>